


论成为对家唯粉的解决方案

by Birthmark



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, 想到哪是哪的大纲文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birthmark/pseuds/Birthmark
Summary: 卡是top！！请勿上升真人，毕竟除了卡和斑，其他人都是我胡诌出来的。





	1. 1-11

**Author's Note:**

> 卡是top！！  
请勿上升真人，毕竟除了卡和斑，其他人都是我胡诌出来的。

1、  
首先自我介绍一下，  
我叫卡勒姆，今年26岁。  
腐国不知名演员加模特。  
无不良嗜好，不抽烟不喝酒也不吸大麻。  
  
2、  
作为一个洁身自好的资本主义好青年，  
生活中总要有点个人爱好。  
于我来说，  
不过是看男人搞男人罢了。  
非常符合我国基本国情。  
  
3、  
然而兴趣爱好如此广泛的我，  
至今为止也只做到了第一点：  
看男人。  
很不幸，我喜欢看的那个男人  
是我对家。  
  
4、  
更不幸的是  
剩下两个爱好我也想在对家身上实现。  
所以活该我这么多年还是个老处男。  
  
5、  
我的对家名字叫埃迪，34岁。  
大英帝国著名知名闻名演员加模特，  
金像金熊金棕榈，金狮金球小金人。  
正可谓人有多大胆，奖有多大产。  
不折不扣的实力派影帝。  
  
6、  
“你说我是怎么提名埃迪最佳对家的？”  
我扣扣鼻子，毫无形象地瘫在保姆车的座椅上，  
一边翻着某book一边问坐在我旁边的助理穆勒。  
  
7、  
“是啊，我也很好奇。毕竟你连给影帝提鞋都不配。”  
“是啊，毕竟我连给影帝提鞋都不配。”  
  
8、  
“等等，说什么呢你！”回过神的我朝穆勒翻了个白眼。  
我这人有个毛病，大脑每次只能集中处理一件事，  
在没处理完之前，其他人跟我说啥我都不知道。  
所以穆勒这小子每日最大的兴趣爱好就是给我挖坑。  
看我刚刚瞅手机去了，故意扯这么一句让我嘴瓢顺着他的话自己埋汰自己。  
  
9、  
穆勒是去年刚毕业的学生，  
年纪轻轻就被公司分配给我，  
无非也就两个理由，  
他太优秀，  
或者我太垃圾。  
非此即彼，没有第三个选项。  
  
10、  
坚决不承认自己过于的垃圾的我，  
在顶着助理那怀疑自家艺人智商的眼神中，  
憋屈地补了一句：  
“怎么了？难不成你配？”  
  
11、  
“我当然不配了，但是我不配你配？”  
“......我不配。”  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 12-24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡是1啊，奶狗攻！

12、  
现实太苦，还是上网看看对家的美颜来得实在。  
打开手机开关，进行面部解锁，滑动至第二页，点开app，  
动作那叫一个连贯流畅，可谓一气呵成。  
这，就是作为一个追星族的基本素养。  
  
13、  
网络上果然还是一如既往地热闹，  
几小时前在ins上放了一张在健身房跑步的照片，点赞评论充斥着整个页面，立马缓解了我5秒钟之前就已经消失的自卑。  
开玩笑，要是这点抗压能力都没有，我还怎么配得上“对家的对家”这个光荣称号。  
我骄傲地抬起小脑袋，以王之蔑视的姿态将手机怼到穆勒了眼前。  
“看，就算我配不上埃迪，但我也是一个有着集千万粉丝宠爱于一身的魅力男子。”  
  
14、  
穆勒皱了皱眉看着屏幕一字一句地念到：“啊啊啊，哥哥太帅了，我也健身体力好，请问我可以上你吗？就一晚上，你说几次就几次~”  
“......？”我缓缓打出一个问号。  
“从评论看来我们家乖卡果然是集千万‘宠爱’于一身呢。”  
穆勒满意地点点头，带着一种你懂我懂大家懂，天知地知你我知的蜜汁微笑，伸出一根食指又将我的手机慢慢地推回到我的跟前。  
辣鸡助理，语气里的强调意味还能更明显一点吗！  
  
15、  
我像是那种为爱做0的人吗？  
  
16、  
虽然从评论看来，我好像还真是。  
  
17、  
我的粉丝男女参半，个性洒脱且直率。  
男粉就如同刚刚那位，天天嚎着嗓子想上我。  
女粉比较含蓄，天天捻着嗓子喊别的男人上我。  
我好好一演员，在网络上生生活成了一色情主播。  
  
18、  
我郁闷地扳回手机，手动搜索埃迪。  
大概是因为有着“对家”的名分让我端着，我一直也没去点关注。  
好吧，其实主要是因为害怕关注之后得不到对方的互关。  
毕竟人家影帝每天日理万机，根本没功夫理会一个莫名其妙冒出来的对家。  
到时候多丢面啊。  
害，这该死的暗恋。  
  
19、  
抛开内心微妙的失落，点进主页，  
内心果然更失落了。  
请问影帝是什么不食人间烟火的神仙，  
为什么最新的更新还停留在半个月前的代言广告！  
粉丝求更新啊QAQ  
  
20、  
我怀着每日打卡的坚持心态，再一次翻看了这篇广告，  
这是埃迪不知道第几次代言的OMEGA手表，  
复古大气彰显存在的表盘，8枚钻石小时刻度搭配两侧固定式水滴表耳，  
质感细腻，尽显沉稳气质。  
熟读广告三百遍，不会作词也会吟。  
只可惜广告背得再好，这也是我永远得不到的金主爸爸。  
  
21、  
百无聊赖地退出帖子，刷新了一下页面，  
虽然知道也不会有什么变化，但总还是要挣扎一下，  
说不定就更新了呢。  
  
22、  
我说什么来着？  
单刷出奇迹啊！  
我的小眼睛看到了什么？  
更新啊！  
  
23、  
旋转，跳跃，  
蒸煮出现了，我的春心萌动了，  
肾上腺激素分泌了。  
双手不受控制了。  
我点赞了。  
  
24、  
试问世间惨为何物？  
不过对家窥屏手误秒赞罢了。


End file.
